A NEW WASABI WARRIOR
by tawny24
Summary: Will jack's new friendship help or hurt his realationship with Kim? Will this new peson replace Kim in the dojo, or will Kim make sure she stays number one? Jack&OxC Jack&Kim


CHAPTER 1 - THE DATE

FRIDAY IN THE CAFETERIA

JACK'S P.O.V.

Jerry- Yo, you guys coming tonight?

Kim- To what?

Milton- Our double, no wait triple no, our quintuplet dates!

Kim- _Our _what?

Eddie- me, Milton, and Jerry all got dates. We are going to Circus Burger than a movie!

All three in unison- so, you coming?

Me- yea sounds like fun, but who should I bring?

All four of us were deep in thought.

Me- should I bring Donna, or Heather, maybe Lexi, or Kim.

I realized everyone was laughing

Me- what happened?

Jerry- You just asked us if you should take Kim!

They all started laughing again, all but Kim she seemed almost embarrassed, maybe she was thinking the same thing! Wait, was I really just thinking out loud? I was so pissed off I just got up and ran to my locker, than sprinted home.

BACK IN THE CAFETERIA

KIM'S P.O.V.

Me- come on guys you don't know he meant me he could have meant Kim miller, or Kim black!

I didn't realize that I was now yelling and standing up, the whole cafeteria was staring. So I sat back down and hid my face in my arms.

Jerry- come on Kim, we all knew you like jack and now he likes you too!

Me- I have never and will I ever like Jack Anderson! Whatever I will see you guys later.

LATER THAT NIGHT AT CIRCUS BURGER

Kim's P.O.V.

So we are all at Circus Burger, almost all of us. Jack still isn't here, where could he be? Just then, as if on cue Jack walks in with a girl hanging around his arm.

Jack- Hey guys this is Kennedy McCarthy, she is in my math class!

He said this with his huge, charming smile, everyone was talking when our food arrived, just then a huge guy walks over to Jack.

What you doing with my chick! Said the big dude angrily. Then jack spoke

Jack- sorry dude I didn't know she was taken man!

Then Kennedy walked away with the huge dude.

A few minutes later, a girl walked over to our table.

Sorry about my brother, she said, even though we just moved here apparently he thought she was his. But whatever sorry about it anyway.

She started to walk away when jack stops her,

Jack- hey you wanna come sit with us?

Sure, replied the girl happily.

Jerry- so what's your name?

He asked obviously very interested in her.

Kelsey slapped him n he remembered Kelsey and forgot about the new girl. But she still replied now talking to Jack. My name is Courtney but everyone calls me KeKe. Jack said cool and everyone broke off into their own little side conversations, that is except for me.

Then Jack was like so I do karate. She said omg I always wanted to but never did. Than he was like then come to our dojo and sign up. Then she was like okay n off they went. I couldn't believe how fast he could just drop everything and go for her, when I am done I will go catch up with them.

BACK AT THE DOJO

(Courtney) KeKe's P.O.V.

Jack- Okay so this is Rudy our sensei.

Hi me and Rudy both said than jack said

Jack-she is interested in joining our dojo.

Rudy-Cool so she just has to fill out this paper work and then she is a wasabi warrior!

After I finished the paperwork Jack asked if I wanted to learn some moves from him.

Me- I would but I can't because I'm in a skirt.

So he went to his locker and handed me a pair of sweat pants than told me I could change in the girl's locker room and pointed to the door. Once I changed came out, I rolled the tops of the pants because they were too long but then they fit good. So me and jack started sparring

Jack-don't worry I will go easy on you.

Me-don't!

Then I flipped him.

Jack- so you do know karate?

He said while he got up.

Me-No, I have two cops for parents I can protect myself.

Then we started up again. He caught all my punches and kicks. Then he grabbed my foot but I kicked away causing him to stumble. Then he actually did flip me but I took him down with me and we were both giggling. Then he whispered in my ear from on top of me

Jack- You're good

I laughed again and so did he. Then we saw Kim come in.

Kim- I can't believe this! You just met her and you're already flirting!

Then she ran away crying.

My mind was going a mile a minute, I just couldn't believe she would freak like that we weren't flirting, well maybe we were, but it was no big deal; it wasn't like he proposed to me.

The room got quiet but he made no attempt to get up. Then that is when I broke the silence.

Me- I don't want an enemy her on my first day, go talk to her.

He laughed than started to lean forward, but quickly got up and started running out of the dojo to find her. He left me there on the mat to think about what would have happened if she didn't come in.

I sighed and got up, and then I remembered Rudy was still here so I knocked on his office door and he said to come in.

I asked him when practices were. He said it was every day after school and Saturdays starting at 11. I said sounds good than left to go home to sleep because it was getting late, and I remembered I had a tryout tomorrow.

The next morning I got up and went to softball tryouts. Then I quickly changed and ran to the dojo.

Me- hey Rudy sorry I am late, softball ran a little late.

Jack- wow, you have only been here for a day and you're already on a team.

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

Me- well it was only tryouts, but they will tell me if I made it later, because than I have a game tomorrow.

Rudy- ok KeKe can you start sparring with Kim now?

I said sure.

Rudy- Kim go easy on her she has never done karate before.

Jack giggled to herself and Kim got a devious smile on her face.

Rudy- be careful, Kim is a black belt.

Me- I will be fine Rudy, I can take a punch.

Then she started punching and kicking at me, but I blocked or caught all of them. That is when I realized the rest of them were looking and I almost took a side kick to the head. But, I caught Kim's foot and flipped her. Now she was just lying in the middle of the mat and the response from everyone was the same, whoa!

Once practice was over everyone told me about the tournament we are going to be in next weekend. Than Rudy started assigning everyone to the event they would be in. he said that since I was the only white belt I would do the one-up event. Then he started to explain it,

Rudy- okay so first you would fight a white belt, if you won you would advance and if you lost you would stay at white belt. But if you were to advance than you would fight a yellow belt and keep continuing till you lost or beat a black belt. Then let's say you beat a black belt then you would receive a belt, you get the belt of the highest ranking person you beat.

I said that I understood, and he dismissed us. On our way out I invited everyone to come to my house and go swimming. They all agreed and before I could say anything else they all ran to their houses to get their bathing suits than the met back at the dojo where I was. They all arrived at around the same time crashing through the dojo door way.

After this I led them all to my house. It turns out that Jack lives on the same street. This could be useful I thought as I smirked to myself. When we got to my house they all changed into their suits and followed me out back. I told them that they could go in the pool but that I had to go put my suit on. I had barely taken a step when I heard a splash, I giggled, my new friends

Once I was in the house my mom pulled me aside and asked who the boy with then long brown hair was I said it was Jack. I didn't even realize it, but I was blushing. Then I walked upstairs to my room. When I was done changing I looked out the window and saw that jack and Milton were looking up at how huge my house was, Kim was lying on the hammock tanning and looking at the waterfall that fell into the pool. Also, jerry and Eddie were fighting over who could go on the water slide first.

Once I came down I had a long t-shirt over my bathing suit. They all looked at me and said I love your pool or your house is huge, all but Kim she just rolled her eyes and went back to tanning. I just laughed and all the guys jumped in the pool at the same time. I took off the big t-shirt and did a double front flip off the super bouncy diving board giving the guys, mostly Jack, a show.

Time went by so fast, next thing I knew it was getting dark, so everyone changed and left one by one. Jack was the last to leave he asked for my cell phone number than handed me his. He asked if we could hang out tomorrow,

Me- umm, I can't I kind of have a softball game tomorrow.

He looked at me for a sec than pulled me into a hug and spun me around.

Jack- congrats! I can't believe you made the team. But when and where are your game?

After I told him he said he would be there then left.

The next morning I was about to get up to bat when someone came up behind me and said good luck. I replied don't need it as I turned around then I saw it was jack.

Me- you kept your word!

Jack- of course now go hit it out of the park.

Before I knew it the game was over and I pitched a perfect game, hit a grand slam, and we won 10-0. He walked me home then at the door he gave me a hug we said our good byes and I walked into my house.

Then once I took a shower I changed into my pjs because it was already late. I ate dinner, then watched a movie and fell asleep halfway through.


End file.
